In the Rain
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: Everything always seemed to happen in the rain. They say rain cleans the earth and allows us to start fresh. [A requested Story asking for the whole Love Square to be shown under the concept of the Umbrella Scene]
In the Rain is a requested fanfic. As requested: The Idea of the Umbrella scene, ran through each Love Square until a 'reveal' with only minor fluff added into it. -mutters something about having a temptation to add a make out session anyway but opted to write the story differently-

This story has been on Tumblr for a while and I was just really procrastinating in uploading it here.

 **WARNING:** This story is in first person perspective… if you don't like first person, I suggest you leave while you still can. No seriously, I'm warning you and everything!  
 **WARNING #2:** I regret nothing

†††††††

Everything always seemed to happen in the rain. They say rain cleans the earth and allows us to start fresh.

Meeting her was probably the best thing to ever happen. She seemed like someone that everyone wanted to be friends with. Her eyes were always smiling at you, even when she was uncertain.

So no matter what, I wanted to try my hardest to be her friend. Nino gave the boost I needed to act out. Though… since I never had this happen before, I didn't know what to say nor what to do to fix this already broken bond. However something kept pulling me towards her and before I knew it the words rolled off my tongue.

She listened to everything I had said to her, not once interrupting me or calling me out on anything. It felt like things were finally resetting for me. The rain I hated so much became the thing I loved when I heard her laugh and when I saw her smile. No amount of teasing from Plagg would ever make me regret this rain.

So it came as no surprise that one fateful day when I found myself curled up and crying in the rain. I heard the faint footsteps but figured it was just another civilian. However when I heard her soft voice call out _"Chat?"_ with pure worry in her voice, I realized how much I looked for her when it rained. After all, I was in the park near her house… it was bound to attract her sooner or later, right?

When I lifted my head up after feeling a hand on my shoulder, I was surprised to see Marinette staring down at me with a soft smile on her face as she covered us with the umbrella I had given her. She never tried to pry into why I was upset. Instead, she sat next to me and spewed off anything that came to mind. She would never know that just seeing her laugh and smile like that, was more than enough for me.

She gave me the umbrella, saying that no cat should get soaked by the rain. When I took it, the umbrella had closed on me, like it had to her during our first talk. She let out a laugh saying how we both were cursed with such bad luck. All I could think was how much I loved the rain that very moment.

Little time went by before we were once again graced with the rain. It felt nice after having such a terrible Akuma attack. They caused a decent amount of damage, but most of it was restored when the ladybugs took flight. It was after the ladybugs returned things to normal that the rain descended from the sky.

It was then, that I was thankful that an umbrella was pushed into my hands before I left the house. Never would I be so grateful to Nathalie and her constant nagging to take the umbrella. Lifting the umbrella up towards Ladybug made me realize the smaller things in life. It was only a wonder how I was so blind to see this girl. Blind to see how _similar_ things were.

Actions repeated itself and laughter was shared once again among us. With the umbrella in Ladybug's hands, I could hardly wait for the next rainfall. It made me wonder what actions would cause our meeting to happen. Would she be watching outside her room and see me gliding through the rain? Would there be an attack that I showed up first to, while in the rain?

Time passed—I began to believe that the rainy season had left. I was staring up at the sky, happy that my shoot had ended earlier than expected. I was to meet up with Nino, Alya and Marinette for some show that Nino won tickets for. We were to meet up in the same park that my photoshoot was in to make it easier on me, though now I had enough time to return home and come back if I had chosen to.

The raindrop that landed on my nose pulled me from my thoughts. Everyone began running for shelter as the rain fell. A smile formed on my face as I closed my eyes, letting the rain roll down my face. It was a feeling I never could marvel in due to all the strict rules from being a model. _Never get caught in the rain, you could get sick!_

But despite that, despite all the possibilities, I sat there, eyes closed, smiling as my shirt started to cling to me. When the rain seemed to disappear, that was when I opened my eyes to see those beautiful bluebell eyes staring down straight down into my emeralds. Once again, we were shrouded by that silly umbrella.

" _No model should get soaked by the rain."_ She had said closing her eyes to join her bright smile. She reached over to hand me the umbrella, but I decided something different. I wrapped my hand around hers, pulling us together as I wrapped my arm around her. She had that Marinette blush… that Ladybug smile… and she knew just what to do, without actually knowing she is doing it…

I used to hate the rain, but now I can say, as the umbrella closes on us, that I truly do love the rain.

Just like I love my little Ladybug.

††††AN††††

There was originally more to this story, which lead to their wedding and so on... but the one who requested this story asked that there be no age up...

I didn't like the ending that I put up on tumblr so I cut out the last line. It doesn't, honestly, change much of anything. I listened to 'In the Rain' on repeat the whole time I was writing this so... ya haha...

-Ja ne


End file.
